reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramón Cortez
Ramón Cortez is a minor character featured in Red Dead Redemption 2. History Background Ramón Cortez is a wanted member of the Del Lobo Gang. Events of Red Dead Redemption 2 Sadie Adler offers to help John Marston pay off his debt to the bank by helping her capture Cortez. Sadie tells John that an encyclopedia salesman spotted Cortez loitering around Painted Sky. They arrive and split up to search for Cortez; John can search the barn or follow Sadie into the house. If the player follows Sadie, she breaks open the door to the house and finds Wróbel tied up to chair. Wróbel tells Sadie that Cortez is hiding in the barn. Wróbel states that Cortez has been living inside his house for days. When John investigates the barn, Cortez ambushes John and both men fight, although John quickly defeats Cortez. Cortez surrenders and Sadie arrives; she knocks him unconscious with the butt of her shotgun and confirms that he is indeed Ramón Cortez. John hogties him and puts him on the back of Sadie's horse. They take him to Scarlett Meadows Sheriff's Office in Rhodes. Cortez wakes up and attempts to bribe them to let him go. Sadie and John arrive at the sheriff office, where Sadie greets Sheriff Harmon Thomas and informs him that they have captured Cortez, and John places Cortez in a cell. Sheriff Thomas is pleased that they were able capture him and offers them a drink, while also asking them to help him guard Cortez until his deputies show up, so that he and his deputies can take Cortez to Saint Denis to be hanged. Some time later, angered Del Lobo gang members show up at the sheriff office and a gunfight ensues. During the shootout, some Del Lobos use explosives to blow a hole in the cell and Cortez escapes. Sadie then asks Sheriff Thomas to pay her and John, even though Cortez escaped. Sheriff Thomas initially refuses to pay them, but then he and Sadie negotiate that he will pay $75 more on top of the bounty to recapture Cortez. The Del Lobos help Cortez escape by boat, so John and Sadie have to eliminate the gang members quickly before Cortez escapes. Cortez is seen rowing the boat, but John shoots a hole in the hull, causing water to enter the boat and for it to begin sinking. Cortez then rows the boat back to shore and he surrenders. John ties up Cortez, but Cortez spots more members of his gang and calls out to them in Spanish. After eliminating the last few gang members, John and Sadie take Cortez back to the sheriff's office. Once they arrive, Sheriff Thomas and his deputies place Cortez in the paddy wagon and take him to Saint Denis to be hanged. Mission appearances ;Red Dead Redemption 2 * "A Quick Favor for an Old Friend" Trivia * The Del Lobo's method of breaking Cortez out of the Rhodes jail is identical to the one used by Dutch van der Linde to free Arthur Morgan if he manages to get incarcerated there. Navigation es:Ramón Cortez Category:Characters in Redemption 2 Category:Bounty targets in Redemption 2